Breathe
by Casy Dee
Summary: This is a "What If?" fic set in season 3, the Connor-sicle episode.  Thise plant in Abby's lab were bursting with sex-pollen, and Abby and Connor had to give into their urgings.  Lemon, one-shot.


**A/N: This started as a sex pollen party on the ConbyKink LJ community. Teeheehee. I quite liked how this turned out, so I thought I'd share it with the lovely folks of . :) **

**Fic is a What If? For this one, it's set in the Connor-sicle episode of season three. He's chasing after Sid, and he just walked into her lab. Lets say those lovely plants that flowered overnight will just full to the brim with sex pollen, a potent aphrodisiac that the MUST give in to. Oh, and that the dude that walked in, didn't. I think he caught a glimpse of what was going on and thought better of it. Yep. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Breathe **

"So, are ya missing me yet?" Connor asked shyly, hope and fear plain to see behind his dark eyes.

Abby wavered, tempted to tell him the truth. All of it. God yes, she missed him, and she was worried about him, too. He looked tired… worn through. She sneezed as one of the plant's blooms exploded in a shower of golden pollen. Connor sneezed three times in rapid succession, gasping to try and catch his breath.

Abby's eyes widened as she became suddenly and painfully aware of how fit Connor truly was. The tight red jeans and tighter grey shirt left very little to the imagination. She fixated on the outline of his nipples through the shirt, sparsely aware that her breathing had gone heavy and erratic.

"Abby? Are you okay?" Connor asked, moving closer to her, worry causing a wrinkle to form between his eyebrows.

She tried to nod, tried to answer him. He eyes focused on his lips. Soft and perfect… a sweet Cupid's bow. Why had she not noticed before how delicious his lips were? His tongue flicked out over his lips in a nervous gesture, and her knickers flooded with warmth and moisture.

"Abby?" Connor asked again, but there was something different in his voice this time. Deeper, coarser… his voice moved through her like a caress. She raised her eyes forcefully to lock on his and gasped at the pure unadulterated lust she saw within the dark depths.

He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, and she knew in an instant that he was in the grip of the same powerful attraction she was feeling. She raised her hand to trace along his stubbled jaw line, fighting back the urge to nibble at the corner of his jaw. A soft sharp sound escaped his lips as she touched him, and she knew more than anything else she wanted more of those sounds from him. She brushed her thumb over those impossibly soft lips and his eyes snapped open.

He growled and wrapped her in his embrace, his surprisingly taut hard body pressed tightly against hers. He crushed his mouth to hers, a deep growl from low in his throat escaping him as he kissed her deeply, possessively. She gasped into his mouth as he moved his hands up her shirt to cup her breast. Those long slender fingers, so clever on a keyboard were even more cleaver on her tight hard nipples. She moaned as he teased the peaks through the thin lace of her bra. It was too much, to have the barrier of clothes between them. She tore at his shirt while clawing to remove her own.

Connor broke away long enough to pull off his shirt and hers, and then he swept everything off of her lab table and lifted her onto it. He nearly ripped the button of her trousers off as he fumbled at the fly, she frantically assisted him and shimmied out of them and her knickers, kicking off her boots as she did.

An emotion similar to pain crossed his face, "Abby… somethin's not right…"

"Connor, shut up, take your trousers off and fuck me," she breathed.

A pained cry escaped his throat and he unfastened his jeans, pushed them and his boxers down and grasped Abby's hips. He slid her down until she was at the edge of the table with his hips wedged in between her thighs, and positioned his thick cock at her entrance. Her core pulsed and throbbed for him, and she was driven half mad with wanting.

"_Please!" _she whimpered.

Connor let out a breathless growl, "Are you certain?" he made himself ask.

She sat up on the table, wrapped her legs around his narrow waist and impaled herself on him.

"Fuck!" Connor ground out, his eyes going wide and shocked.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and surged inside of her. He couldn't make himself fight it anymore. Abby was soft and warm and he was inside of her and it was perfect… perfect. He slanted his mouth over hers again, passion and love and painful need bleeding through into her as he moved. Abby cried out as the sensations built into a tidal wave of pleasure. Connor's soft skin, hard muscle, soft mouth... his hard pulsing cock stroking her in all the right places overwhelmed her.

Connor seized, crying out her name and Abby followed. They clung to each other helplessly as the orgasm wracked their bodies for long minutes, more powerful than either had ever experienced before.

Afterwards, Connor cradled her to him, shocked and amazed and a little bit afraid of what they'd just done. Remarkably, he felt hardly sated. If anything, he wanted her even more.

"Abby? What just happened?" he asked against her neck, afraid to look her in the eyes for fear of what he'd find there. He'd rather have his fantasy that she loved him back.

"Pollen," she sighed.

"Ah," he answered, beginning to disengage. Of course. Sex pollen. No wonder. His heart sank as he realized he'd probably never get near her again. He swallowed back tears even as his body was demanding that he seek relief yet again.

"Connor?" she whispered, "Please don't stop. Don't ever stop… I wanted… I wanted this," she admitted.

END

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review? My muse is really battered as of late, so please encourage her.


End file.
